Userna,e/Special Username
Cyrillic Usernames There was only one Cyrillic username ever made in 2006. Spanish characters and the reseted usernames are not counted because they don't contain CYRILLIC in their usernames. *Мастер TERMINATED [ Content Deleted ] Usernames As of now, there are three users with the word "[ Content Deleted ]" in their usernames. *[ Content Deleted 123140364 ] *[ Content Deleted 9528168 ] *Caxxt, used to be [ Content Deleted ] Hashtag Usernames There is only one user that have a hashtag in the username that is not terminated yet. *Simcitiweegee, used to be reset#2164240. Period Usernames There are currently only 8 users who have periods in their usernames. The last three accounts on this list were created in 2013, 2015 and 2016, respectively. Underscore First/Last Character Usernames There are currently only 2 usernames (one been terminated) which consist of either an underscore as the first or last character of the username. *_JP_ *HD_ TERMINATED Multiple Underscore Usernames Currently, there are 27 accounts which contain 2 or more underscores. *i_love_blonde_babes TERMINATED *j_murrda_67 TERMINATED *The_J_Man TERMINATED *_JP_ *fully_sick_bro *juice_is_in_cups *Conductor_Zak_5997 *chance_the_killer TERMINATED *chandler_kill_u *jake_m_45 TERMINATED *Killing_machine_91 *S_I_N *nascar_fan_in_6 *Chang_Chang_Chicken *codie__78_hockey *lil_killa_4life TERMINATED *k_k_k TERMINATED *chico__696969 *Frag_m_sd *girlz_girlz_girlz *Burn_the_Priest TERMINATED *mr_josh_smith *x_x_demon *Shadow_the_Hedgehog *lnsanest, used to be what_r_u_doing EXPLOITED TERMINATED *Lakeshot__9877 EXPLOITED TERMINATED *Andrew__Snipes_God EXPLOITED The last three accounts on this list were created in 2015, 2017 and 2018, respectively. Spaced Usernames A complete list of spaced usernames from 2006/2007 and a single 2010/2016 account (list contains accounts which start/end with spaces too). *John Doe *Jane Doe *Rob Mathews *meg maxwell *Thomas H *Crazy Eddie *Kamlesh Doshi TERMINATED *Mac Workin *tHE biG oNE *Thanos the Saint TERMINATED *boba fett *MR TAGALONG *sam and ian TERMINATED *NP Confused TERMINATED *steel s11 *box bot *ant man *nick ivey *The Irishman TERMINATED *christopher desir TERMINATED *dark night *dark night3000 *death master *wee man0234 TERMINATED *King Fire Ace *Code Monkey *poosy licker TERMINATED *rexy dude TERMINATED *i am a robot3 *warren lott *short stuff TERMINATED *cory glass *big red evil *tinky winky TERMINATED *demonslay Er TERMINATED *billy talent 10 *blockyo joe *asian boy *D Ted *robot dude *Lil B *DarkX Soldier *BLOCK DAVID *Bandito Burrito TERMINATED *Duh Bo *DAMMIT FISHER TERMINATED *Lucas O TERMINATED *commander cody TERMINATED *killer block *Dan Man *blue thug *doctor c *chris a low *Blade Zero *king kill *lil g *tman *legomans return *war man *sevatar 101 *jay warrior *Matthew Mckinnon *Sir Nizen *lasy dude *mc icey *cool man *Matt Dusek *mr prototype *mr qweeba *mr qrtt *gothic horror TERMINATED *jeremy 1993 *war malk *bam margera *hi there *Community Building *k is 49 *Yackety Schmackety TERMINATED *Storm Shadow *Bobby Jack *dragon 111 *lightning power *SS doomtroper *da bomb *Devin Williams *unit 139 *lord rune126 *Jamie Wachala *mastermind 1000 *do you no me *fred fredburger *Indiana Jones *Red Chaos21 *King Ant *gabe griffeth *THE ICEMAN *DAX *kit403 2 *dezzi dude *eat mo chicken *grimyreaper10got it *do do foxy *Cold Steel *Bart Ender *drunk i am *Big Gun *Lord Delvin *yellow ducks *Kikamaze Shem1 *young bronz *Trey F *I kill U *Defender *kordianplaskota *X BlazeCraze X *glam girl *bye Sharky *dylan devil1 *whaz up50 *ripper 989 *eureka 7 *knight alam *Moose Bot *shenmu tai *Hunting Lord *braty boy *stupid pouta *Rusty 1234 *clone cammander *lt block *Kevin Huynh *lord ysanne *kordianplaskota 123 *Aj pollard *King jake *robo man *im a noob *lego guy123 *general joker13 *mathew selby *jam 335 *alter ego *die u dumbo *josh is cool *jc jc *sir bot *Cruss Kilderstrohe *The Dan Man *grim reader *Master Malak *RED KNIGHT22 *thunder boy *Harry Potter *revenge is a bear *im bored *la *snake ace97 *hos man *armadillo jim *jack sparrow *builder dude *Jack 78 *aj tolbert *Yung Tek *pablo sanchez *kool killer *captain monkey *kethrine the dork *roblox alpha test *babe magnet *brad renfrow *Sasuke Uchiha lover *pebert Mc nobody *dragin boy5 *GORDAN FREEMAN *matt d95 *Gerald Windus *naruto kills *Soul Master *betta man9 *roblox sircerity bot *zero man *lead foot6 *supa flyman1 *kuro baka *rey mystirio 619 *joe mama *Tyler Reabold10 *Lore Zero *sir jerkalot *Tyler Golczyk *Pancake Smoker *i kill *Mr Mister *customrobo 1 *lego masterchief *BOB the builder *DRE MAN *pikachu 1110 *ferrari *little fuzzy *rad green *juicy j *AMD ROXERS *robot guy *bayley rocks *paul da mon *booger the one *Cpl kil *alpha male *killer person *adam master *kaake the destory *bren609 *Emerald Knight *lord andrew *Air Nawabi *Iven Wimel *halo lvr *crazy cool *gan gar *crazy cool 2007 *fiery gale *bubu baba1 *Jordan 905 *WILLS MONEY *captain jack sparow *ktown bult *andres get *lil jon *keep it strong *Gabe Uchiha *tiki *kaval patel *fragment is soo cool *ancient archer *blade edge *coul boy *king bean25 *j dragondude *Cory Da Clown *Rode Kill *robo zach *robbie zaso *Shadow and Kirby *mine killer *daleko *Clone Trooper *red dead 5 *nathan 9 8 *mike truth *chan chan49 *El Cid *Mikal Vidalski *codie eidoc *skateboarder *Billy Bob *phat boi *alpha brick master *robot josh *robot joshua *robot block *warrior king *mo mo49 *Red Dragon *dylan 123456789 TERMINATED *spellbinder games *blue tiger *BeBeautiful_Like Me *d c x 1 *money guy32 *p0wn ya *heroapoc da *LUKE SKYWALKER *mike and jake *Deadly Block TERMINATED *chin chillin TERMINATED *Bob *dark x king1 *GO GO SONIC *fred man *Secerity bot *ninja prince *bob greedy *jay tea *corey wolf *King Tyeje *killer 05970 *QT Pie *no go *pizza chef *wtf man TERMINATED *Evan p 69 *Builderman *bob 909 *lawrence yamut *mr whisker11 *Black Luster Soldier *Mario Man *win 0r l0se *Wolf Man *sup3rman x *dragin boy *Maxs minion 1 *Stealth Pilot *mb Ghettoplaya *yugi moto295 *fred funk *s l800 *juncky *killer omar5 *tuxedo 23 *Lord Vader *sikest keela *Plane Saboteur *lil jay 13 *mad CHEESE *J Hamy *fat boy *colya bear *Lord jygia *shadow kid *Mack 25 *king of spades *matt bergman *mr turtle *lord vol *lord vold *THE LEGOMAN *50 CENT *chris aldrink *stim trim *Colin Gradner *Colin gardner *MICHAEL HERNANDEZ *gio abreu *patsy gavin *b balljosh *anoying bro2 *i am a redneck *GRANDA BLASTER *Luke Skywalker 485 *jeffery stancil *domino teryaki *Debra Harris *boulley guy *julian jar *ownage rang *3 hit u *eric st *Ice cream man22 *mini mike 111 *g dog301 *wicked kid12 *THE KING 187 *baby gal49 *Javier Gamboa *noah gregg *Flame man456 *girl trio *BIG T *rae 6752 *roblox2 *Dark Dragon *the champ415 *Lady Emilia *kody *jonny chimpo *eduardo suarez *superdavid 9 *Pingu Bounty Hunter *Prince Bafe *shadow link *Blocko Dude *Big Reeves *blue foucan *frank the tank *martin jr *cool kid133 TERMINATED *Master Jal *Erick Rodriguez *monkey man *General Mooney *kill bot 122 *goof ball *kik me *gabriel perez *lick terd globs *austin 137 *aaron c *SUPA FLYMAN101 *jared a miles *Ty Man100 *baba bubu1 *kyle turner7 *poot woot *str8 gansta mack *Zach G *greg klocke *sup3rman 007 *Big Nig *Ragin Asian *peter miley *Omar *Paintball Kid *little eddie *red blood994 *JUNGLE BEAST *dillon *Garth Milne *Blocky Block *hurricane vince *red gaint *roblox captain *block man *vishal sharma *nova z *king balcore *kingy ballysore *Block killer *greensnakebc *SPS ninja *aka knockout *killer puenguin *The Killa *block destroyer *Roblox Master *killir logo *wierdo 994 *lazy ninja *walshy 9 *bj harden *kansas city chiefs *Jimmy P S P *cody12345 *edog2332 *sam 1 *christian michael *Quick Strike *hi my *gnr rules *game a holic *Green Monkey1 *mr poop37 *Vajjog Nortun *Ben Kenobi *RTAN THIRTLE *cj mays *ghost rider *lego guy *Code Man *caleb the killer *danger zone *boby howe *LukeJacobuilder *eternal oblivion *home coming *left eye *jet li *big pimp connor *Dan 0709 *supa flyman2 *henry banksTERMINATED *Jorge Jr3 *alex video *U DA HO *Robbie Social *CARLOS FIRE *Big Boi *c_train *M Racer *u da ho 2 *Jmg Gabby *lurko turko *Sonic X *Daniel Abbs *obe wone *city workers *Blackie Chan *chris carlson *bobby jake *Tama girl *renetta pate *rick james *LEGO777 *mr ed *KILLER DIMOND *rage power7 *rvbsarge *jonny *potter boy11 *Keyblock House maker *Austin Dale *Chunky A *skater boy *Alpha Roblox *fear me *LAGO TOM *the injury *You Will BE Killed *Pilot Luke *cody dude *madd fight77 *RYAN GLEASON *mr gooey *levi *potty traind *sue f *zach miller *El Matador *CAPTAIN BLOX *darius curry *cloud strife *look at me *Tool Box *James Bond *black ark 6 *big daddy *pie master *the master of pie *the master of pizza *joshua contreras *ALex K115 *Allen Yu *clifton dunlap *ange *red tiger *Toa Hewkll *war master *leo xxx *the beast666 *the hulk *super hurricane *darth vader *ROBLOX STAFF *gun killa *Choas Emperor Dragon *Weopon Tester *evil warrior *silverback gorilla21 *colts fan9 *Faye Gable *cry wolf290 *lv and her forever *Aang the avatar *gavin the pikachu *the guy *kit403 again *Crazy Monkey *Yung D *NEO 20444 *rebel joe *Squidmen *flava flav TERMINATED *Dj M45 TERMINATED *haunted house 50 *Roblox Pictures TERMINATED *leet scooby TERMINATED *maxine aguilar TERMINATED *michael shortt1 *roni bo boni *zog naut *gagerage *dark block of evil *henri labonte *d ville *fifty cent *Aaron m *Luca the Elf *luis bazan *joey 24 *Skar xx *THE CHOSEN ONE *ryan and clay *Alpha Test Roblox *the holloween spirit *Kyle bud 77 *SMOKETHE CRACK *caleb the ruler *shadow fighter *Crazy 8s Rocket *Nick Bentley *aqau man *rocket beam *magnet t *coolman s *crazy man *da bad wolf *The Fear *Gryphon *Jedi Master Kanaju *i rock *dakota cox *babys r fat *The Carnival *mega masher *luke the zacx *mr carnival *Mock Z *Joe jackson *Dope Boi Mike *ashton dyal *destroy humans *bob bob dude *chokra demon *robloxalphatest *Jose Frade *pizza guy *laser trifle *water lord of zor *dark ruler *kck666 *colin cw *lego man *cool brandon *Eric Ta *hi *Dead Meat252 *alex gielis *savage p *ninja jak *elven pet *samoan boys *austin synder *Daniel k *Luis a *Aaron m *killer 123456789 *Luke Sky walker *han solo *nicholas laniel *sasuke u *The X Button *cartoons boy *kristi ockuly *Freddy Kougar *lover gal40 *pie pie pie *corey 1285 *CHCGNCG *QUEEN 23 *BANG 26 *lit tom *DJ Atomica *kopaka 62 *dj brissy *guns and ammo *jacobxxbuild *Jacobxxduel *Jacobxxskills *Jacobxxdue *Jacobxxduel *Chainsaw Massacure *The City of Ember *Captin Bacon *colton the ruler *bro cheese *clonetrooper 501s *Captain blox109 *Gangsta Kanaju *X CAPTAIN BLOX *The Big Slide *flava 10 TERMINATED *dead man *phil 321 *oliver player *Cracker Jack *Warlord Killer *sir specs591 *RUPPERTS64 *jason pratt *Dirt Pirate *spartan 117 *Demario Richardson *Feral Youth *ethan santiago *red heat *game winner *mystery player 666 TERMINATED *mindgame 22 *me n jesica TERMINATED *Medieval Combat *richard buckle *captain bacon *Wing Lee *baby girl *SHOOT OUT123 *Lawrence Yamut *Blak panther *City Under Fire *BandR best friends *Jacobxxduel *need 4 speed *robert townley *The SIKO *jgj *MAN HUNTER *I rule *FRIUT CHICKEN *hot lego 123 *Ryan Lightning94 *bionicle james *andrew J *monkeys rule *spade *Fishy Boy *dude guy *Cody Howell *Random Stuff *lord blood *the badboy *ray kon *jagged bacon *muffinmar *G UNIT SOELDER *killer baccon *master ghost *bigcountry *Blankenship BOYY *war lord *lil red *big head *fray fray *the ninja man *master of fire *tie it up *WEPONS FEST *Flight *builder man *dabom 9 *devin long *justian hoss *julio cardenas *poop head *Princess Domino *mary raiza *The Simpsons *tommy rules *kristopher yazzie *Spyro *matthew jr *broken yoke *avery *mike olgiati *Croatin also *George W Bush *daniel jimison *Frodo Baggins *me to cool 77 *micah hudson *mx vs atv *the policy *Dragon Roblox *lil diss *kill mobb *red Bulletflams57 *Red flams57 *Pirate Army *pencil legs *Austin Cash *levi 182 *willy ohara *aven xlation *maxx *GARY PAIN *bobby jim *red asp *g boy *james 22 *Johnny Justin *spyro *jacobxxduel *DracoAxeMaster *Genral Roblox *jacob lakies *sword master *gannonrulz *izon *kill kill12 *kill kill955 *casey satterfield *Game Pro *captain 234 *fighter49er *Poolmon *Darrel *bombzilla *japanesecastle *valentine *ILOVETREES *are *miked3 *lphockeyplayer *misoichiesan *redsox101 *nyco *kierman *hotelinfo *kilk242 *yoshi1098 *imthequeen *gonima *Jolenta *undrman *roblox245 *Suigintou *grat *mokome *WESLY *mot *zambimaru101renji *noi *ShinkuRyu *bigmac *dante41551 *MegabladeXxX *ProphetOfThruth *sgttom *666KeetanaXxX *robomad *rocy *hihibananaman *Loxias *Mistinia *MIYAZAKI *N00l3 *hoppin52 *nooby1 *GodSight *Son Of Compavalanche EXPLOITED *4K SINCE DECEMBER 2016 TERMINATED *SR SINCE DECEMBER 2016 TERMINATED 2 Letter Usernames There were three known users who had 2 letter usernames, but were later terminated. * TERMINATED *JJ EXPLOITED TERMINATED *Reset2822793, used to be ya. EXPLOITED The Others A list of names with other types of characters on Roblox, all of them have been reseted. *Reset7327573, used to be maël4000.EXPLOITED *Reset7327587, used to be vexillologic. EXPLOITED *Value001, used to be Valuе001. EXPLOTED *Reset860273282, used to be ṀṲḈḲ EXPLOTED *tyler3379, used to be PЄ EXPLOTED *Reset9272947, used to be frïckpeōple EXPLOTED *Reset8272749, used to be Tyler_ᴅōï EXPLOTED *Reset8611032, used to be PЇPԐЯ EXPLOITED *Reset861620210, Used to be Øhɳo EXPLOITED